simsfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Sims
, |release = |genre = Simulation |modes = En spelare |ratings = |media = CD-ROM |requirements = Windows * Windows 95/98 eller senare * 233 Mhz Processor * 64 MB Ram * 4x Speed CD-Rom, 4x Speed Speed CD-R/RW, DVD-Rom or DVD R/RW/RAM * 2 MB DirectX 7 grafikkort * DirectX 7 ljudkort Mac *Mac OS 8.1 eller senare *233MHz eller snabbare PowerPC G3 or G4 *64 MB RAM *Bildskärm och Grafikkort ska kunna visa 800x600 *Resolution in Thousands of Colors. *2 MB eller mer VRAM behövs. *8x CD-ROM drive |input = Tangentbord och datormus |creature = |neighbor = |patch = |walkthrough = }} The Sims är en livssimulator och den första versionen av The Sims-serien. Spelet går ut på att spelare ska styra virtuella personer, så kallade Simmar. Spelet lanserades i februari 2000 och har sedan dess sålt över femton miljoner exemplar. Sedan spelet först lanserades har sju Expansionspaket släppts såväl som två uppföljare; The Sims 2 och The Sims 3 och deras respektive Expansionspaket och Prylpaket. Simmarna behöver anvisningar via en datormus för att deras behov ska bli uppfyllda och för att de ska kunna leva sina liv på ett effektivt sätt. De har även en viss grad av Fri vilja (som dock kan stängas av) men de har inte tillräckligt för att kunna vara självständiga. Överblick Det finns inga mål i The Sims utan det är ett öppet spel där det är spelarna själva som får sätta målen och bestämma vad som är framgång och vad som är misslyckande. Men spelet har däremot sekundära målsättningar, såsom framgång inom karriärer och relationer men det finns inga belöningar för det dock. Spelaren måste göra sina simmar framgångsrika på många sätt. Man måste uppfylla deras behöv av att sova, äta och så vidare, precis som med riktiga människor. De måste också hitta jobb, bli befodrade och kanske till och med gifta sig med andra simmar för att få ett framgångsrikt familjeliv. Spelaren kan styra över max åtta simmar i ett hushåll och den sim som blir styrd markeras med en diamant som svävar ovanför hens huvud. Uppkomst Efter att Will Wright hade blivit utsatt för en brand som hade bränt upp allt han ägde, blev han tvungen att hitta ett nytt hem och bygga upp sitt liv på nytt. Det var den upplevelsen som inspirerade Wright att skapa The Sims. Han knöt idén till SimCity-serien som han även hade utvecklat. 1993 lade han fram förslaget till Maxis men de avslog det för att de trodde att dåtidens datorer inte kunde klara av ett sådant spel. Men 1995 lade han fram förslaget igen, den här gången till EA Games, och den här gången blev förslaget godtaget. Från början namngav EA Games spelet till Project X, sedan hette det Dollhouse ett tag men de trodde att det skulle bli svårt att marknadsföra spelet till unga män med det namnet, så de bytte namn igen till The Tactical Domestic Simulator (Den Taktiska Hemsimulatorn). Till slut, 1997, bestämde de sig för namnet The Sims. Reklam för spelet fanns redan på skivan för SimCity 3000. Spelupplägg I The Sims ''finns det inga huvudsakliga mål att uppnå och istället för att uppfylla några mål så blir spelaren uppmuntrad att göra sina egna val. Det enda riktiga målet är att organisera Simmarnas tid för hjälpa de att nå sina personliga mål. Skapa En Familj I början erbjuds spelaren att spela med förhandsgjorda familjer saväl som alternativet att skapa egna simmar. Att skapa en sim består av att skapa en familj som kan ha upp till åtta medlemmar. Spelaren kan skapa simmar genom att ge dem ett förnamn och en valfri biografi, och sedan välja kön, hudfärg (Ljus, Medium eller Mörk), ålder (barn eller vuxen), ansikte, kropp och en personlighet (bland annat Ordentlig, Utåtriktad, Aktiv, Lekfull och Trevlig). Man kan inte ändra en sims utseende, namn eller personlighet efter att de har blivit inflyttade till en tomt. Bygga/Möblera ett hus Varje familj, oavsett hur många medlemmar den har, börjar med en begränsad mängd pengar (20 000 §) som ska användas för att köpa ett hus eller en tomt, bygga eller bygga om ett hus och för att köpa möbler. Allt på tomten styrs av ett rutsystem som innebär att föremålen måste bli placerade på en ruta och kan bara roteras 90 grader och de kan inte stå diagonalt. Väggar och staket placeras på kanten av en ruta och de kan även placeras diagonalt. Det finns över 150 byggmaterial och föremål att köpa, och föremålen varierar från att uppfylla ett behov eller höja en färdighet till att bara vara dekoration. Styra simmar Simmar blir styrda genom att man beordrar dem att interagera med objekt såsom TV-apparater, byråer eller en annan sim. Simmarna kan även få gäster som faktiskt är de från andra familjer i kvarteret. Spelaren kan inte styra besökande simmar, men det är viktigt för simmarna att interagera med varandra för få ett socialt liv och uppnå popularitet. Simmarna har en viss grad fri vilja (om det är aktiverat i spelet) och fastän spelaren kan beordra de att göra någonting så kan simmen bestämma sig för att göra något annat eller helt enkelt bara ignorera spelarens order. Till skillnad från simulerade miljöer såsom ''SimCity är inte simmarna helt självständiga. De kan inte gör vissa saker självmant, t.ex. att betala räkningar. Om räkningarna inte blir betalda kommer till slut Kronofogden och övertar deras saker. Spelets artificiella intelligens är väldigt avancerat och simmarna kommer reagera på yttre tillstånd själva, men dock är spelarens ingripande nödvändigt för att få de på rätt spår. The Sims har egentligen obegränsat omspelsvärde i och med att det inte finns något sätt att vinna spelet och att spelaren kan fortsätta spela på i all oändlighet. Dessutom innehåller spelet ett väldigt avancerat arkitektursystem. Från första början var det tänkt att spelet skulle bli en hussimulator och simmarna bara skulle vara där för att utvärdera huset, men under utvecklingen tyckte man att simmarna själva var mer intressanta än husen och deras till en början begränsade roll utvecklades mer. Begränsningar Det finns vissa begränsningar i och med att det är det allra första Sims-spelet, mest utmärkande är att barn aldrig växer upp. Bebisar växer dock upp till barn efter några dagar. Dessutom åldras inte vuxna simmar och kan därför inte dö av hög ålder. Det finns inte heller några veckodagar eller helger, så barn och vuxna förväntas gå till skolan eller jobbet varenda dag. Simmar kan också få problem med att hitta vägar förbi t.ex. en stol. Behov Simmarna har även ett antal behov som måste uppfyllas; dessa är Hunger, Umgänge, Kul, Komfort, Hygien, Blåsa, Rum och Energi. Dessa behov måste uppfyllas varje dag och blir de inte det kan simmen sjukna och till och med dö. Att inte uppfylla behoven kan också ha andra nackdelar t.ex. blir Energi-behovet för lågt svimmar simmen och händer det i en pool drunknar den. Om en sims Kul-behov blir lidande kan denne vägra att göra viss saker, såsom att leta efter ett jobb eller betala räkningar. Karriärer och budget I början får alla familjer 20 000§ för att kunna köpa hus och möbler. För att få mer pengar måste simmarna jobba och bli befordrade genom att förbättra sin färdigheter och skaffa vänner. Om en sim missar jobbet får denne en varning, men missar simmen jobbet två dagar i rad blir denne istället avskedad. Extra pengar kan man få om ett barn har högsta betyg i skolan så kan en släkting ringa och belöna barnet med 100§. Dessutom, om en sim har hög Kreativitet-färdighet så kan denne måla tavlor och sälja dem. Skola Barn behöver gå till skolan varje dag eftersom det inte finns några helger i spelet. Barnen behöver studera hemma och komma till skolan med ett bra humör för att kunna höja sina betyg. Om barnet däremot har lägsta betyg sju dagar i rad blir hen skickad till Millitärskola och man får aldrig se dem igen. Misslyckanden Fast det inte finns något huvudsakligt mål i spelet så finns det ändå misslyckanden i The Sims. En är att simmarna dör. De kan dö genom att svälta, drunkna, brinna upp m.fl. Om gravstenen eller urnan är kvar på tomten kan spöket efter den avlidne simmen spöka på nätterna. Om två vuxna simmar med dålig relation slåss kan det resultera i att en av dem flyttar ut och aldrig kommer tillbaka. Samlingspaket och Expansionspaket Expansionspaket The Sims fick sju expansionspaket: *Livin' it Up (heter Livin' Large i USA) *House Party *Hot Date *On Holiday (heter Vacation i USA) *Unleashed *Superstar *Makin' Magic Samlingspaket med grundspelet The Sims har blivit om förpackad i många upplagor. Dessa paket är inte expansioner i sig själva, utan ett samlingspaket av grundspelet och expansioner plus extra spelinnehåll. Dessa paket inbegriper: *The Sims Deluxe Edition; Innehåller grundspelet, Livin' it Up, The Sims Creator och exklusivt innehåll. *The Sims Double Deluxe; Innehåller The Sims Deluxe Edition, House Party och bonusinnehåll. *The Sims Triple Deluxe; Innehåller The Sims Double Deluxe och On Holiday *The Sims Mega Deluxe; Innehåller The Sims Double Deluxe och Hot Date *The Sims Complete Collection; Innehåler grundspelet, alla sju expansionspaket, det exklusiva innehållet från The Sims Deluxe Edition, Bonusinnehållet från The Sims Double Deluxe och The Sims Creator. Trailers thumb|300px|left|Trailer för det allra första The Sims-spelet Källor Artikeln är helt eller delvis en översättning från engelska The Sims Wiki. Kategori:The Sims